Turning Back the Clock
by Agent-David101
Summary: The last thing Madison Coleman remembers is leaving the Hub after a busy day. Next thing she knows, she's missing two years of her life; two years the rest of the Torchwood team spent searching for her with no luck. When she needs support and no one is there, she turns to something much more dangerous to take out her anger. SOME FIGHTING AND ADULT THEMES. Jack x OC, Owen x OC
1. Prologue

_My heart hammered in my chest, threatening to leap out as I switched the light back on, my breath caught in the back of my throat._

_"Owen? Jack?" No answer. "Guys?" My voice sounded small and terrified in the vast room that made up the Torchwood headquarters. It sounded exactly how I felt. Another crash came from my left and I spun around, my hand reaching for my gun before realizing, with dismay that it was on the other side of the room where I had left it. Swallowing back a scream I fumbled for my phone as I caught the shape of a shadow moving along the North wall towards me. Dialing the first number in my contacts I gingerly bought the phone up to my ear, so glad to hear the American accent answer._

_"Maddie. What can I do for you?"_

_"Jack, there's someone here, I don't know how they got in but –" A gloved hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams as the phone dropped to the floor. I began kicking and struggling, trying desperately to break free and reach for the phone, where I could hear Jack shouting for me, hear him asking if I was okay. My arms came loose and I swung around, blinking in surprise as I realized whom it was. That moment of hesitation was my downfall. Before I realized what was happening, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head as a steel pole came into contact with my skull. Then everything went black and I dropped to the floor. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The first thing that I became aware of was that my head hurt like a bitch. A constant throbbing washed throughout my skull, and I carefully grasped it my forehead, massaging my fingertips into my temple in an attempt to lessen the pain. _How much did I have to drink?_ I couldn't help but wonder what I got up to last night. I couldn't remember anything after leaving work. I mean, I would sometimes go out for a drink, but I have never had this much of a hangover before. Glancing around I saw I was in my car, still parked outside of the Torchwood entrance. _Weird. _Strewn around my feet were discarded vodka bottles. Maybe I didn't end up leaving last night after all. Something must have happened to make me drink this much.

.

Slowly blinking until my eyes adjusted to the bright light radiating from the sun, I gave my head one last small shake before opening the car door and stepping out. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something seemed different. Reaching my hand into my pocket I foraged around for my phone, but finding nothing, I concluded I must have left it in the base. Something else that was unusual was that Ianto was not at his usual post, something I noticed as soon as I pushed open the door, the door chimes signaling my arrival. No one came to greet me either, so, defeated, I reached under the desk to unlock the door, a satisfied feeling settling in my stomach as the familiar sound was heard as the metal door swung open. Something normal at last.

.

The hub was empty, the only light coming from the computers, which had been left on. I ran my hands over the wall beside me, softly flicking on the lights when my finger came in contact with the switch. Sighing, I shrugged off my coat, dropping it onto the couch before heading over to Owen's desk, knowing he would have some sort of anti-hangover concoction hanging around. I had only just opened the first drawer when I felt something cool come into contact with the side of my head, the sound of a gun's hammer being clicked into place in my ear. I froze, bringing my hands up behind my head.

.

"Turn around." A familiar voice snarled from behind me and I let myself relax, smiling as I spun around, coming face to face with Owen Harper.

"You scared me for a sec, Owen!" I grinned at him, my grin faltering when I realized his stance hadn't changed and the gun was still pointed at my head. "Owen? Owen, it's me… It's Maddie. Owen?"

"You're not Maddie. This isn't funny. Tell me who the hell you are, or I will shoot you. " Owen spat, his accent extremely prominent and his gaze never leaving mine.

.

"Owen? What are you on about? Please stop … you're scaring me, Owen." I guess he must have realized that I wasn't acting. I had no clue what the hell was happening, but guessing from how Owen was acting, something drastic must have happened overnight. In front of me, Owen took a deep breath, his eyes searching my face for something, before lowering his gun, however still keeping his finger poised on the trigger.

"How and when did we meet?" He asked, his voice a little softer than before, but still showing no emotion. I furrowed my brow in confusing, wracking my memory for the answer.

"It would have been in January this year, so about 7 months ago? I got into a fight at the bar, and you broke it up. We talked for a bit then went back to your place and …" I trailed off. "That's how I got the job here. Don't you remember?" Owen's face softened completely, and, placing the gun on the table behind him, he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me, his chin resting on top of my head.

"You're okay," he whispered, a smile on his face. "I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." I pulled away and looked at him in confusion?

"Did something happen last night? Because we only saw each other twelve hours ago. Where are the others?" Owen's expression changed again, an unreadable emotion evident in his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember, Maddie?" He asked.

"Um … Last night, leaving the hub? I woke up this morning in my car with a hangover. It's not a big deal. Why?"

"Because that didn't happen last night, Maddie."

"What do you mean?" By this stage I was incredibly confused. Owen placed his arms on my shoulders, tilting my head up so our eyes met.

"That happened two years ago, Maddie. You have been missing for two years." That was when I fainted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"She can't remember anything, Jack! That's not looking good," Owen observed from across the room.

"Does she know who we are?" Owen nodded. "What does she last remember?" Jack asked.

"Leaving the building."

"We still haven't found anything linking her to a place, or a person," Toshiko cut in, looking at me worriedly. The constant drone of their voices made my head hurt even more.

"Anything could have happened Jack. A lot can happen in two years," Owen mused, and I finally cracked.

"Please be quiet," I asked, my voice barely a whisper. They continued discussing me as if I wasn't there. "Guys! I can hear everything you're saying! Shut up or move somewhere where you wont make my head hurt!" I yelled at the group. Realising that now everyone's attention was on me, I slowly sat back down on Owen's medical table, pulling the plastic, itchy robe that had replaced my clothes tighter around my body and fixing my gaze on the floor.

.

"Jack? She's been through a lot. Do you have some clothes she can wear?" A new voice cut in, someone I wasn't familiar with. Looking up I was met with the sight of a young woman, slightly taller than Tosh, with straight black hair and a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice, averting my gaze, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Gwen Cooper. I'll introduce myself better later," she added, her accent very noticeable. "For now, Jack? Clothes?" Jack nodded at her and made his way to me, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me up the stairs and to his office, not letting me go for a second. As I rummaged around in one of his drawers, sorting through the mounds of discarded clothing items, Jack spoke up.

"I thought I had lost you." His voice was quiet and his arms snuck around my waist once I had finished changing, his American accent welcoming, helping me feel a little less lost. I turned around, burying my face in his chest and wrapping my arms around him, taking in his smell and listening to his heartbeat. Tilting my head up, he placed a soft kiss on my lips, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear I didn't even notice had fallen.

"We're going to find who did this. I promise."

.

As someone came up the stairs, Jack placed a kiss on my forehead before pulling away, keeping his hand tight on my waist. Gwen appeared in the doorway, her gaze lingering on the two of us before speaking up.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," she murmured, an apologetic expression evident on her friendly face.

"It's fine," I whispered. "Thank you for helping earlier," I added, not wanting the deed to go unnoticed. She waved my thanks off, giving me a warm smile.

"Maddie, Owen needs to do a medical exam. Is that okay?" I think her question was directed to Jack more than me, but I nodded anyway.

.

"Questions then blood, or the other way around?" Owen asked, watching me from over the top of the computer screen.

"Either. I don't mind," I replied, still confused and unsure as to what was going on. My head was spinning; somehow, I had lost two years of my life, and I couldn't remember anything. I know everyone was trying to make things normal, but I am currently feeling anything but comfortable. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the needle being stuck into my arm, the body of the syringe slowly filling up with my deep red blood. Ianto rubbed his thumb over the small hole the needle left, giving me a comforting smile, as silent as I remember him.

"Alright, Maddie. Questions." Ianto steered me over to the couch and I sat down next to Jack, my attention fixed on Owen. I was going to try to prove to them as much as possible that I wasn't crazy.

"Full name?" Owen asked.

"Madison Anna Coleman."

"Good. Age?"

"Eighteen." I was met with silence and tried to think why eighteen didn't sound right. _Oh yeah. The fact I was missing for two years might have something to do with it._ "Twenty," I said, correcting myself.

"Last thing you remember?"

"Leaving the building." I sighed. Owen knew the answers to these. I hated protocol.

"Do you remember who we are?" Owen asked, gesturing to the team and lowering his pen, making me think this was more of a personal question than formal. I nodded, not trusting myself not to make a mistake and screw things up.

"Good," Owen gave me a tight smile. "I need to do a medical examination now, Maddie. If you're not comfortable with me doing it, I can find someone else?" I swallowed.

.

"Can it wait, guys? I just want to go home and see my family, let them know I'm okay. I want to have a shower and sleep, and get my head around what the hell is happening," I explained, and was met with four solemn faces. "Guys?"

"Maddie, I am so so sorry," Toshiko started. "The people who got you … they were very thorough. Your family was killed that same night." I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and it was taking all of my strength not to break down. All I could feel was pain, and all I wanted to do was escape and leave the Hub. I didn't want to believe Tosh, but deep down I knew they were telling the truth. Why would they have reason to lie to me?

"I need some time alone," I whispered, grabbing my coat off the coach and pressing the button that opened the metal door, leaving quietly, a solemn silence left in my wake.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This chapter is a bit graphic/gory :) Please leave some feedback guys :D The follows, favourites and review are much appreciated! xx**_

_**..**_

**Chapter 3**

I had planned to visit my home … Or rather old home, but I halted as I got to the edge of the street. My house was in sight, but there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway, and a stranger's discarded soccer ball lying on the lawn. I felt another tear slide down my cheek and I hastily brushed it away, already regretting leaving the safety of the Torchwood Hub. I was still coming to terms with what had happened. Everything seems like a blur. It feels like less than a day ago that I left that night, but everyone's telling me two years have passed. My parents are dead, everyone I know think's I'm dead, and there's some maniac who has had me captive for two years running around without a care. Heck, I don't even know how I got away. For all I know he might be dead. The fact I could remember nothing scared me the most. As Owen said, a lot could happen in two years, and I was torn between wanting to know, and wanting to forget about it ever happening out of fear of what the answer might be.

.

Realising the sky was beginning to darken, the sounds of birds and children quieting as it got later, I fished in my pocket for my phone, only to remember I didn't know where it was. Defeated, I turned around, slipping down a side alley and heading back in the direction of the Hub, figuring I would sleep there. Anything's better than the streets. Walking past a car, I caught a glimpse of a girl in the window. Reaching my hand up to touch my cheek, I realized it was me I was seeing, but not the me that I remembered. I was definitely taller, something I had realized when hugging Jack. My thick, brown hair had thinned out, and hung in soft waves down my back, almost reaching my hips. My face was narrower and my cheekbones more pronounced, with blue eyes staring at me from behind thick eyelashes. From the looks of it I had lost weight too. Swallowing a sob I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, taking one last look at my new self before slipping back into the darkness.

.

Turning the corner into the street that I believed would take me onto the main road, I was confronted with a dead end. Letting out a frustrated groan, I spun around on my feet once more, preparing to try and get back another way, when a snarl sounded from behind me. Freezing, I slowly turned around, backing against the wall behind me, as I came face to face with a Weevil. _Shit._ If I hadn't have been making so much noise I may have been able to sneak away, but the creatures eyes had locked onto my position, his constant snarling getting closer with every step. Unfortunately for me, my backing into the wall now meant that the only exit from the alleyway was behind the Weevil. Trying to remember what Jack taught me when I first started, I began taking small, careful steps long the line on the wall, my gaze never straying. All I could hear was the fast beating of my heart in my ears as I tried to swallow the fear that was washing through my body, aiming to not make this my last night on Earth.

.

I was within meters of reaching the exit when it lunged, its claws scratching my shoulder as I ducked beneath it, its teeth bared and only just missing my ear.

"Fuck!" Weevils are quick on their feet and this one was no different. Within seconds it was coming at me again, this time getting a solid hold on me, sinking its teeth into my right shoulder, pain washing throughout my body as I struggled against it. I swung a punch with my left hand in the direction of his head, satisfied when I felt it connect with flesh. I pulled away, stumbling as my vision swum, the pain in my shoulder almost making me pass out, stopped only by the adrenaline washing through my body. Spinning around to meet the Weevil front on I threw another punch, connected with its stomach, and I landed a kick on its side, sending it stumbling into the wall. Taking my chance I spun around and run, tripping as claws scraped down my side, my previously white top now stained a deep red. The weevil dropped back as I kept running, the adrenaline allowing me to keep running, despite the pain that was flooding my body. I ran and run, not stopping until I could see the Hub, finally allowing myself to pause, my body collapsing on the ground, shaking from both the cold and shock. Half stumbling, half dragging I managed to make it through the door and into the Hub, gladly welcoming the warm air, which did little to stem the chill running through my body.

.

Thankfully, when I stopped and sat down, I came to the realisation that fact my body was refusing to work came more from exhaustion rather than injury. Now that I could have a proper look at my right side, it was easy to see what was causing the pain. The Weevil had managed to sink its teeth quite deep into my shoulder and his claws had dug deep into my side. Grimacing in pain I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the bloodstain I had left on the couch. Reaching Owen's medical area I grabbed out the needle, thread and alcohol, beginning the tedious job of stitching up the deeper cuts, a gulp of alcohol accompanying every wince of pain. It was only when I was finished, the uneven stitches lining my skin that I was able to properly get a look at the scars that lined my body, scars that definitely hadn't been there before my disappearance. Letting another tear slip out, I took a deep swig of the vodka resting in my hand, sliding down the wall and letting myself fall into a deep, restless sleep.

.

**_Please leave a review guys! _**


End file.
